Semiconductor memories used to store data are usually classified into volatile memories and non-volatile memories (NVMs). Data stored in the volatile memories may be lost when the power supplies are terminated. However, NVMs may still be able to keep the stored data after power outage. Compared to various volatile memories used in current memory technology such as disk drives, NVMs may have relatively smaller sizes. Therefore, NVMs have been more and more widely used in mobile communication systems, computers, memory cards, etc.
NVMs demonstrate capabilities in multi-time data storing, data reading, and data erasing. In general, an NVM usually includes a plurality of memory cells arranged into a matrix, a plurality of word lines arranged along the horizontal direction of the matrix, and a plurality of bit lines arrange along the longitudinal direction of the matrix.
During data reading operation, a bit line voltage is usually applied to the bit line corresponding to the memory cell in which the data to be read is stored. In addition, a sense amplifier (SA) is used. Specifically, one terminal of the SA receives the output voltage of the memory cell while the other terminal of the SA receives a bias voltage sent from a bias voltage source. The SA then compares the output voltage of the memory cell and the reference voltage from the bias voltage source to determine the information stored in the memory cell corresponding to logical ‘1’ or logical ‘0’.
However, the data reading accuracy of existing NVMs may still need to be improved. The disclosed NVMs and data reading methods thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.